Kagome and Joushiro
by Darling Drusilla
Summary: dedicated to Kurama'sFoxyMiko, a longtime reader. BLEANU xover. Begins sad, ends on brighter note. ONESHOT!


From a logical standpoint, her death wasn't unexpected. She was a causualty of war and soldier besides. From an emotional standpoint however, her death tore at hearts and souls and caused the entire land to weep with her passing. They all knew it _could_ happen, they just didn't think it _would_ happen. Even the mighty lord Sesshomaru was effected by her death, as was his now mature ward Rin.

It had happened so fast, in a flash of purity none of them had seen the miko exude before. Naraku had her in his clutches, absorbing her frail human body into his own for her power and ability to see the shikon no tama. The anguished cry she'd let loose had been one that would haunt them all for the rest of their days, and she power she'd purified the hanyou with proved too much for her human body. All that was left of the two enimies afterwards was a few bits and peices, in particular the right pinky of one miko.

_"EW!" _Sesshomaru turned to the floating body of Kagome, who somehow ended up nude in her spiritul form. _"Is that really all thats left?"_

Sesshomaru vaguely realized that he was the only one able to see this form of the miko. He said nothing, wondering if she was perhaps destined to gaurd the shikon in death or the village of Edo? Vaguely, he wondered why the demons of the underworld weren't coming for her soul as they had for Rin and countless others.

_"Sesshomaru,"_ She whispered to him. He blinked to show that he heard her. _"Do you think, maybe you could help InuYasha and Shippo out?"_

He could understand why. The kitsune was young and could still recover from his wounds, perhaps become stronger for it. His brother on the other hand would unlikely be of any use anymore and would need someone to make sure he bathed and ate and breathed. A slight nod was awarded the spirit and she bowed to him, the chain on her chest rattling as she did so. A black butterfly drifted into existance from behind Kagome, landing peacefully on her shoulder and causing the dead miko to turn. Sesshomaru turned as well, away from the miko whose fate was sealed. He had a younger brother and a new ward to claim and take back to the palace.

Someone tapped Kagome's shoulder, the one opposite the exquiste insect rested upon. It was a girl around Rin's age, although dead she could be far older than Kagome herself. Her eyes were violet and peaceful, almost caring and understanding. Dressed all in black with a Katana at her side, Kagome was a bit confused. Wasn't death supposed to be a bunch of little ogres chaining your soul up and carting it off? Or some creature dressed in a black robe? Or maybe a blue haired girl in a pink kimono riding an oar?

So maybe that last one was wishful thinking, but Kagome still asked who the girl was.

_"Don't worry," _She spoke. Her voice reminded Kagome of Kikyo, only it held more emotion. _"You're going to a peaceful place called Soul Society."_ The girl began to swing the hilt of her sword at Kagome who screamed and dodged.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_ She screamed. _"You could give someone a little warning ya know! I just got out of a damn kill myself to save the world situation and here you come swinging your sword at my head like it's nobodies business!"_

In her ranting Kagome failed to realize that the girl had lightly tapped Kagome with the hilt of her sword and was dragging her along a long path after the butterfly. On the other side of the keiki, in Soul Society, a good majoirty of the souls there felt and heard her coming through. They could feel her reiatsu pouring over the building and the land itself and her voice resonated as she yelled at the unfortunate Shinigami who'd gone to collect her.

The few shinigami that knew who'd gone to collect her laughed or smirked in delight, thanking Kami they'd not been chosen to escort the noble preistess to the land of the dead.

Rukia finally yelled back at the teen when they reached Kagome's destination. She was a special case and thus to be directed immidiately to the Acadamy for training. Apparently, time travel and being an actual miko warranted a first class ticket. Any classes in session stopped and their occupants watched as two girls argued with one another on proper conduct towards a dead person. Hint's of lack of style or class or anything else popped in here and there, such as 'well you're short!' and 'you smell funny!'

Kagome sat in her class, two months had passed since she had, and the minute that midget had pushed her into the building Kagome'd been pushed and pulled and wrung through so many obsticles and tests and papers her head was spinning. She supposed she was lucky however to have Midget let her stay in the Kuchiki Mansion and help her with her homework or in studying for tests. Even the ice block brother would 'poke his head in' on the temporary guest.

She had a sneaking suspicion thather was trying to push her into whatever division he was in, because he would often drop how '6th can o this' or 6th does that'. Not in so many words, but it was still there. Midget, Rukia actually, did it too but she seemed to push the idea of the 13th division. Particularly pushing on about Ukitake-Taicho. The occasional person from various divisions would invite her out for a drink or lunch. Politely she would go with them and listen to whatever they had to say, despite how drunk Rangiku-chan, Renji-kun or Shuuhei-kun might end up. Or how clothing obsessed Yumichiki-chan would end up. Even the lunches with Nanao-san and Unohana-san were nice and a welcome calm after dealing with whatever craziness she'd gone through the day before.

Kagome's control of her miko energy seemed to be the most troublesome right now. It had a habit of either puttering out or flowing nicely or plain not working. Stupid thing! It was the only thing she needed to pass through the academy, and it just had to be relative to math! She cursed and grumbled and grouched and created a generally upset atmosphere around her room for at least three months.

When, after many grueling hours of Rukia-midget forcing her to work and waking her up from whatever rest she was getting, Kagome graduated the academy she was surprsied to find many of the shinigami she encountered were actual captains, vice captains or other seated members. All of them were staring expectantly at the man who was assigning the new students to their squads. She sighed lightly while she waited in line, thinking it was just like before with everyone fighting over her because she could sense jewel shards and purify the utterly tainted. Most likely the reason so many of them were after her now.

The only difference was, most of the people she'd talked to were friends and drank together (tea or otherwise), battled together and generally sat around visiting with each other. She'd realized pretty early on that she was living with a high class family of nobles, the house practicly screamed it along with the district it was located in. She knew she got special treatment from most of her teachers, positive or otherwise, but she showed them she was made of sterner stuff than most. She essentially kicked ass in most of her classes, from healing to kidou to cooking. It was amazing how many people couldn't concoct a decent meal.

"Higurashi Kagome!" Kagome walked up feeling eyes on her back. It was a tingly sensation and the long pause the man before her gave caused her to yell out.

"Stop staring at me and stop dawdling!" Despite being a newbie to the ranks, Kagome's voice could be loud enough to make anyone listen and obey. The man before her mumbled and gave her the sheet with her new division and captain.

Rukia was the first to run over and find out what was going on.

"Kagome, where you heading?" She asked, walking her over to the other captains. Kagome just handed the scroll over to Rukia and after a few moments of reading, both proceeded to do their own version of a happy dance. It consisted of shaking their fists and bottoms in time very fast while whispering "eeeeee". The happy dance was all the other captains and vice captains needed to know they would not have Kagome on their teams anytime soon.

"Rukia," Kagome began as they walked to the 13th divisions quarters, "How come I've never met Ukitake-taicho or the Fukutaicho?"

Rukia sighed a bit, knowing she would have to answer eventually. "The captain isn't very healthy, and we haven't had a fukutaicho for some time. But that's mostly because of those two idiots." Rukia pointed out to running shinigami in black who all but stumbled over themselves and each other. "I think Ukitake-taicho just likes making them jump through hoops, because they've been trying to get the position forever."

"What about you Rukia-chibi?" Kagome asked, going back to calling the shorter woman her nickname.

"Grr, well you see Bridy-chan," Rukia shot back, "Nii-san doesn't want me in any trouble or danger, so I'm basicly permabanned from any seats."

Kagome laughed thinking of Bayakuya-taicho asking anything of anyone. Rukia continued to talk about some silly things concerning the fellow 13th squad members, who the perverts were, who the smart ones were, how not to get caught up in the struggle for vice captain. Rukia showed her the training feild the 13th used privately, Kagome's new roommates (which was honestly Rukia and the crazy girl Kotetsu) and finally, rukia began leading Kagome to Ukitake-taicho's quarters.

They were simple and overlooked most of the thirteenth divisions area as well as a nice portion of garden. Kagome was silent behind Rukia as they walked up the steps. Light coughing could be heard from inside and Kagome began worrying as was usual in her life both in Tokyo and Edo. Rukia knocked on the door and a man's voice bid them to enter.

Kagome always did have a thing for men with long hair, that it was white was only a plus. His dark eyes were serene and his jawline was strong. Had it not been for Rukia's admission, she would never have guessed her taicho was ill. She was at a loss for words in front of this man and she knew it, he probably knew it too.

"This is Higurashi Kagome, Ukitake-taicho," rukia introduced, seeing her companion was too dumbfounded to speak. The captain didn't seem to be in much better shape. In fact, it may have been worse.

A slight blush was on Kagme's cheeks as she whispered out a hello, blushing further as the silver haired man did the same wihtout the blush. She didn't see Rukia roll her eyes and walk out of the room, she only saw her captain.


End file.
